My Idiot
by RandomGeek18
Summary: She looks up at him smiling, about to give some sarcastic remark when she sees him. Her smile falls when his eyes meet hers. "Ben." She breaths. She sees him mouth her name, froze still. REYLO. FLUFF. MODERN AU.


**A/N: The italicized bits are flashbacks, in case it was obvious. :) Just a prompt fill that I had a super fun time writing. Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

Rey stands on her tip-toes, trying to catch a glimpse of Finn. At such an outrageous hour, she was the only one willing to pick him up from the airport. She's surprised at the amount of people pouring past her and starts worrying he won't see her, that he'll breeze right past, but then she catches a glimpse of him.

"Finn!" she squeals and rushes towards him. After three weeks apart, she's ecstatic to see her best friend again.

He drops his bags and swoops her in for a hug, lifting her feet off the ground, "Hey, Rey." He sets her down gently, the people around them starting to thin.

"How was the trip?" she asks, grabbing on of his packs.

"Good. The flight went pretty smoothly. I sat next to this really nice girl."

She looks up at him smiling, about to give some sarcastic remark when she sees him. Her smile falls when his eyes meet hers. "Ben." She breaths. She sees him mouth her name, froze still.

* * *

 _"Come on, Rey. You'll be fine!" Poe shouts at her as he takes off on his ice skates, as graceful as a swan._

 _Finn slides up in front of her, holding out his hands to help her. "Here. I gotcha." He smiles._

 _She bites her lip, pulling at the sleeves of her sweater. People swoosh past, some slower than other, some sticking to the sides as they are still getting the hang of it. She takes a deep breath and puts one skate on the ice, taking a hold, a tight hold, of Finn's gloved hands. He pulls her out and she starts gliding along with him. She marvels at how easily he's skating backwards. He lets go of one hand as she starts getting the gist of it. He drops the other hand and she looks up at him with a look of pure happiness. "I doing it! Poe! Look, I'm skating!" she hollers at him as he skids to a stop a few feet from them._

" _Way to go. You're a real pro now." He teases._

 _She reaches for him, attempting to punch him, but he easily glides out of her grasp. Poe and Finn start skating away from her. "Whoa. What are you doing? You can't leave me." She tries to move but can't really get going._

" _You can do it, Rey. Just like rollerblading, right? One foot at a time." Poe shouts at her._

" _I don't know how to rollerblade either!" she counters. She tries pushing her feet harder but just ends up turning in a circle._

" _Hey, look out!" she hears someone yell behind her before said someone plows into her, both of them becoming quickly acquainted with the ice._

 _She gasps, the wind getting knocked right out of her, and she's certain something popped out of place in her shoulder. Her assailant landed on top of her and her breathe catches again when she looks up at him. His eyes seem almost black, contrasting his pale skin. A few strands of his black, no deep brown, hair fall into his face. The rest is pulled back into a little ponytail. His glasses slip down his rather large, yet perfect nose, and she resists the urge to slide them back up for him. His eye widen in horror, his voice a little choked._

" _I am so sorry. Are you okay?" He tries to get off of her but just slips around even more._

 _She giggles, despite herself. "Yeah, I'm fine. At least I'll have an excuse to get off the ice now…so thanks."_

 _His face breaks into a grin and her heart skips a beat. "Well, anything I can do to help a fellow fumbler."_

* * *

She drops Finn's bag and starts slowly walking towards him. His face is a twisted combination of shock and pain but some form of excitement glitters in his eyes. "Oh my god." She reaches out to touch him but stops, thinking better of it. He's braver than her, taking a gentle hold of her arm, pulling her to him. She wraps her arms around his neck and he closes the space between them, practically lifting her off her feet as they embrace. Her face falls into his shoulder, tears welling up into her eyes.

"I've missed you so much." Her head leaves his shoulder so she can look at his face.

* * *

 _The rain beats relentlessly against his windows, the sound echoing through the otherwise silent apartment. They lie face to face in his bed, Rey cozy in one of his sweatshirt. The soft, flickering glow from the fireplace casts long shadows and makes Rey's eyes twinkle. Ben's hand sits on her waist, his thumb moving up and down, as he counts the freckles on her face._

 _"You really shouldn't cover them up with makeup." Everything they say is whispered, as if a word spoken too loudly will break the serenity they have found. "They are one of my favorite things about you."_

 _Her nose scrunches, "Yeah?" her fingers play with the fabric of his shirt as she looks at his chest rising and falling slightly._

 _"Yeah." He leans in and kisses her forehead. "I love," kisses one cheek, "them," the other cheek, "very much." her chin, "and," his lips meet her softly. "I love you."_

 _Her eyes shoot up to meet his. "You do?"_

 _He smiles at her, "I do. I know I'm leaving tomorrow but if I didn't tell you, I knew I would regret it."_

 _"Well, I love you too." She kisses him back deeper. "And you better not forget it."_

* * *

His voice shakes, "I am so sorry, Rey." His hand reaches up and brushes away a stray tear. "I was such an idiot."

"But you were my idiot." She leans her forehead against his, their breath mixing.

His nose brushes against hers as he whispers, "I still want to be if you'll take me back." He closes the inch or two separating them, lips caressing, hesitant to make a wrong move.

* * *

 _"It's been weeks, Finn. Weeks! Why isn't he answering me?" Rey paces back and forth in her room while her best friend looks at her with concern. She turns to him, her anger falling away into despair. Tears drip down her cheeks. "Why?" she whispers, falling onto the couch where Finn wraps his arms around her._

 _"He's a jerk." He rubs her back softly._

 _Rey shakes her head, looking up at him. "He's not though." She whips away at her streaked cheeks. "I mean he had a tough attitude but he had such a soft heart, you know? Like a teddy bear in armor or something."_

 _"Maybe this training stuff he was going though changed him." Finn offered._

 _"People don't change, Finn. He's got to come back sometime, right?"_

* * *

She puts all thoughts aside and presses into him harder, her hands moving into his hair. Tears flow freely now, down both their cheeks.

"You are the love of my life." She whispers into his cheek. "Nothing will ever change that."

He chokes on the laugh the bubbles up, a smile breaking across his face. "Please let me make up for the last four years that I wasted." She nods her head vigorously, rivers flowing down her cheeks. "I love you, Rey, and I promise I will never leave you again."

"I won't let you." She says, closing the distance between them once again.


End file.
